dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama vs Doctor Doom
Saitama vs Doctor Doom 'it is DBX Created by TOSHIKI OVERLORD. Introducing to Saitama From One Punch Man And Doctor Doom From Marvel. The Previus fight is Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha And the Next is Mistral vs Neopolitan. Description ''The caped Baldy vs the leader of the Latveria . The battle entr good and evil falls into these two supreme beings . Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! DBX Saitama with Genos and Tatsumaki are in the shattered city A. Lately many activity is recorded in the area when it should not. Heroes Association decided to send to investigate the aforementioned equipment. Saitama: We have searched for hours. Apparently there's nothing here Tatsumaki: Perhaps already left. And whatever they were doing and ended At that moment, Genos see something move through the rubble. Genos: Apparently there is someone there Genos going full speed, Saitama and Tatsumaki follow. Genos comes to a standstill. Whatever that was it is no longer. Genos: Curse Genos explains what happened. None realized. But a robot watched, this sends the images to Doctor Doom. Doom: They certainly be a problem for my plans (Teleports) Doctor Doom appears in front of heroes. Genos: Who ....... Doctor Doom attacks before they finished their sentence. Tatsumaki answers but Doom teleports and hits the back. Doctor Doom: This is a warning (Prepare your attack) not to meddle in the plans of the great Doctor Doom 'BOOM ' Saitama hit him while he was distracted. Saitama: Blah, Blah, Blah (Cues Get Smashed) Doctor Doom rises annoying. Doctor Doom: How dare you? Saitama: While you're in one piece. This will be interesting The two prepare to fight. The two are quickly heading towards them. '''BEGIN Saitama and Doom cancel their attacks by using their left fists. Below do the same with their right arms. The two are so until Doom launches a small electrical bursts to Saitama. Doom begins to perform a combo against Heroe Class-C. Doom end up performing a kick. Saitama rises slightly dazed and returns a blow to Doom. The leader of Latveria is surprised by her strength. Doom: Its......... Stronger. I take care of myself Saitama runs swiftly against Doom. The leader of the Latveria creates a shield to fend off his blows. Saitama finishes his round of attacks, but the wave caused by his fists affects Doom even under the protection of his shield. Doom: What?! Impossible?!. Apparently you're different from other heroes that front Saitama: Thanks. At the moment you are the only villain who gives sermons of his evil plans. Doom acts indifferently and appears behind Saitama. It gives a strong blow to the head that causes a huge crater but does not seem to affect Saitama. The latter has an annoying face because Doom touched his bald head. Doom surprised throws a punch that sends him flying. Doom preparing another coup but Saitama blocks it from the air and gives a strong punch that sends him violently against the ruined buildings of the ancient city-A. Saitama lands on another nearby building he is surprised, Doom stands as if nothing. It seems like Boros. Doom is capable of withstanding several of his punches, it called attention to keep fighting. Saitama: I starting to like this fight. You have resisted much of my punches. Doom does not answer it curious that Saitama shows a face of satisfaction. Enjoy this fight despite being the typical hero vs villain. Doom sees many things with which you should take care of Saitama. Now he begins to execute a plan for this fight. Saitama: Well continue Saitama prepares Doom punch at full speed. But the mind of Doom supercomputer already had a plan and in a blink distorts space-time creating a portal. Doom: Beware my power Doom creates a portal that takes him, and Saitama new battlefield. Genos: Sensei! Tatsunaki: Quiet the take care continue investigating the site Saitama is surprised. Suddenly this in a rain forest without a trace of Doom or their companions. Saitama: Sometimes I do not control my power. Just as I was enjoying the fight (Cues Lord Boros Theme) At that moment. Doom launches a blast against Saitama. To the joy of our hero nail, Doom still alive. Saitama beat him but then decides Doom teleports. But just when it was gonna hit, Saitama shows that it was actually an afterimage, the true performs several attacks on the leader of the Latveria but uses his shield without problems. Then Doom absorbs the energy of the blows and focuses on attacks that are more powerful and sent to Saitama away. Saitama rises after the round of attacks. He brings a smile because apparently Doom is stronger than I thought. That excited. Saitama: Very good. I also will show my potential here. Doom: All your potential? I knew that was holding back will be better Saitama hits Doom before the finish his sentence. Doom strikes a small mountain. Quickly dodges a blow Saitama, but the bald coated leaves no escape and punches that sends him into the air, but Doom slows and goes into a tailspin with Saitama and put it against the mountain. Doom now going full speed while making land Saitama eat then thrown again into the jungle. Saitama gets up and makes a round of quick hits but Doom dodges all. Doom uses his magic and caging up the land but released Saitama, most do not see Doom. Saitama: Where it gone? Saitama looking for Doom, but this attacked from behind. BOOM Saitama ground bounces three times. He gets up. Doom walks calmly towards him. Saitama uses his speed and will zigzag. Doom this Attentive every movement and stops the punch Saitama. He quickly used his right arm. Doom does the same. BOOM Saitama rises from the rubble. He sees that his clothes are full of blood. Saitama shows a face of disgust does not like his clothes are dirty. Saitama raises his eyes to Doom at that moment. Achieves note that Doom has only minor scratches. When you are going to the feeling a pain in the abdomen. Saitama is reviewed, had a wound, a wound caused by Doom. The pain was something new for Saitama, no being caused a wound that magnitude since he became a hero. (Cues Sky Should Be High) Saitama brings a smile. Finally after a long time I reach the opponent was always looking. One can withstand his blows and send it to its limit. Saitama finally has a strong opponent. Saitama takes a big leap taking him Doom. The jump is so big that reach the moon. That forms a large crater, Doom relieves him with a punch. Doom summons several magical attacks Saitama, but he uses his speed to elude them. Knowing that, Doom prepares his fist so does Saitama. BOOM The Explosion grows the impact crater. Doom is driven and hits Saitama back to the planet. Saitama falls near a volcano creating a huge crater, this hurt a little more than habituate in a normal fight, but the adrenaline in your body allows you to follow. Doom descends see that Saitama is a formidable opponent capable of resisting anything you throw him. Saitama looking at his opponent sees it carefully to do with that attack. Saitama: Here comes Doom also prepares to attack starts to emanate light green, surely a magic attack. Saitama will swiftly toward Doom and begins to perform its most powerful attack. Saitama: Serius Punch! BOOM A great cloud of debris arises. Saitama falls of rodiallas by the wounds that had by the fight. But when the dust dissipates you can see a Doctor Doom alive, of course not unharmed much of his green layer was destroyed showing more parts of his armor, but still managed to survive the attack of Saitama. The bald man with a cape gets up and although he is badly injured he shows his desire to continue the fight. Prepare a sonic coup, Doom punches with a sphere of energy. BOOM The two are standing and continue the fight but Doom has something behind the sleeve. He summons a pile of stone and nails it into Saitama's knee causing the hero to retreat. Saitama responds with a blow but the leader of the latveria stops the punch and gives him a round of his and impales other piles of stone in the right arm and another in his chest. The reason these batteries affect Saitama is because they were magical. The layered hero falls to his knees unable to continue fighting and watching as Doom prepares the final blow. Doom: Keel Before Me Doom strikes Saitama with a bolt of energy from his fist that disintegrates the hero's head. Saitama had the battle that always dreamed but sadly his opponent was stronger. DBX Results The Winner Is.... Doctor Doom Next DBX Trivia * It is the third in in Introducing to character from Anime the previus is Ash Ketchum vs Kourin And Erza Scarlet vs Sasuke Uchiha. And the Next is Blastoise vs Suiko Tatsunagi * It is the fifth Hero vs Villain The Previs are Ultron vs Beacon Academy, Iron Man vs Metal Sonic, The Meta vs Rex And Pyrrha Nikos vs Monsoon. The Next Are Mercury Black vs Blaziken And The Avengers vs The Grimm * It is the Third DBX in Introducing to character from Marvel. The Previus Are Ultron vs Beacon Academy And Iron Man vs Metal Sonic. The Next Are Mary Jane vs Wendy Corduroy And The Avengers vs The Grimm * It is the first DBX in Introducing to character from One Punch Man Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Toshiki Overlord DBX Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:DBX Fights with a Mystery Fighter Category:Good vs Evil themed DBX Battles Category:DBXs with a returning combatant Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:DBXs with Music